


Ace Thunder

by knight7272



Category: Ace Combat
Genre: Aerial Battles, Characters Playing Video Games, F/M, Future Fic, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28459986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight7272/pseuds/knight7272
Summary: After Retiring Strider Squadron and The Scrap Queen play a combat MMO together
Relationships: Avril "Scrap Queen" Mead/Trigger, Count/Húxiān (Ace Combat)
Kudos: 1





	Ace Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Ace combat, the characters featured nor any aircraft mentioned

After closing the door to his kids bedroom, Trigger quietly walked down the stairs joining Avril in the living room who'd switched on their new PS5 and started a party chat. They waited as Count & Huxian, Jaeger and Long Caster joined. Count had bought the game for Huxian not too long after they got married and had been playing for much longer than Trigger and Avril.

Evening Strider ready for our game?" he asked them as they'd started a bi-weekly multiplayer gaming session.

"Of course." Each of them said as they loaded into Ace Thunder.

After selecting the death match mode and their jets.

The jets spawned in.

Trigger, Count, Avril and Huxian punched their external tanks and the group broke formation as Avril latched onto the Ki-201 trying to pull lead for her browning machine guns as the J9N1 Kikia dove on her firing its two 20mm Ho-5 cannons quickly depleting its 100 rounds of cannon ammo, Avril quickly broke off from the KI-201 as the Kikia broke from its attack run, but Long Caster had already gotten onto the Kikia firing all his machine guns and cannon ripping apart the Kikia.

The Ki-201 opened fire with both its 30mm Ho-155-2 cannon and 20mm Ho-5 cannons spraying Count's fresco with bullets but the J-5 easily shrugged off the punishment as Count went vertical then dropped onto the Ki-201 firing all his 23mm and 37mm cannon which tore the wing apart. The Ki-201 spiralled till it blew up in mid-air.

Jaeger was chasing the ME-262 Swallow through the hills firing all his cannons and machine guns which set the right Jumo 004B-1 Turbojet on fire as Avril dove form above unloading 50 cal fire into it which caused the swallow to break up and hit the ground.

The Ho-229V-3 was prowling about looking for a target when Huxian pounced firing her hispano cannon reducing the flying wing to a burning wreck. "I guess its a team dogfight Avril tag team?" Trigger asked her.

"Gladly." She replied as she formed up with him.

Count spotted Long Caster's J21RB lurking at low level and dove on him when Long Caster pulled up suddenly firing all his machine guns damaging Count's Fresco as Long Caster turned around attempting to flee to base for a rearm but the much faster J-5A Fresco easily caught up and Count let his cannons ripping tearing into the Nordennavian fighter ripping part of its wing off sending it into a low hill.

"Sorry Long Caster no food for you!" Count scoffed as he climbed away.

"Damm it Count you know how much I like food." Long Caster whined as Jaeger circled waiting for the right moment knowing he was low on ammo but Count's plane was damaged however before he could make his move, Huxain screamed in with her 20mm Hispano Mk.5 cannons which made the Me-262 come apart under the weight of fire.

"Betrayed by my wingwoman how ironic." Jaeger commented as he watched his plane burn up.

"You had death flag Jaeger that's how it often goes with dads in video games." Trigger remarked as he felt people behind.

"Dad can me and Cel watch you please?" Venus asked as she and Celeste having been woken up abruptly decided to see what was going on, both held their teddy bears.

"Sure girls sit down you can watch your mother and I wipe the floor with our team mates." Trigger said softly.

The girls took a seat next to their parents as Count taking advantage of Trigger's distraction to slip onto his six but Trigger's Sabre was easily matching Count's Fresco who was firing has cannons but Trigger was weaving between the cannon fire.

Count was so fixated by chasing Trigger didn't see Avril lining up and firing all her Browning machine guns into Count's Fresco that erupted into flames losing its wingtips and tail diving towards the ground.

"Darn it Count I taught you not to fixate." Huxian groaned as Trigger and Avril went into wagon wheels as Huxian climbed above them. She added power to her Two RB.37 Derwent mark 8 Turbojets as Avril broke right going to full power on her J33-35 Turbojet as Huxian's faster Meteor was right up her tailpipe. She easily got lead on the Shooting Star.

"Time to be dethroned Scrap Queen." Huxian let loose her 20mm cannons tearing apart the tailplane of the Shooting Star sending into a dive.

Avril hit the button on her controller and her pilot bailed out as her jet broke up. 50 calibre machine gun flew over Huxian's canopy as She looked moved her camera around seeing Trigger closing fast, she rolled over pulling a split-s but Trigger's Sabre easily kept up.

The jets descended but Trigger slowly got closer and closer until he fired all his machine guns ripping into Huxian's Meteor tearing it to pieces.

"So much for North Point engineering." Avril scoffed as Venus and Celeste cheered.

"Nice Dad." Venus said happily at seeing her dad win.

"You are very good Dad." Celeste said jumping as Trigger got up.

"I am aren't I now girls bedtime remember we have that weekend fishing trip." He said catching his teammates off guard.

"Where you going boss?" Count asked his curiousness aroused.

"I'm taking the girls on a weekend fishing trip to the Osean Great lakes region." he replied as the girls looked excited.

"Well enjoy your weekend away boss." Count and Huxian signed off.

"Night Trigger." Jaeger said before he too signed off.

"Have a nice night Trigger." Long Caster said as he left too.

Trigger left the party chat as he turned to Avril. "Oseflix?"

Yeah why not." she replied relaxing into him as he selected the app.

They relaxed as a movie came on.

**Author's Note:**

> So I figured as other fics are taking time I'd post this short one shot as a final post of 2020 which to be honest has not been very good but hopefully 2021 will be better and the second chapter of flight to Gracemeria has become its own chapter but I've not thought of a title yet
> 
> If you're wondering Oseflix is a strangereal parody of Netflix and Ace Thunder is a strangereal parody of War Thunder


End file.
